the_melody_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Rascal Raccoon
Ralphie "Rascal" Raccoon Jr. '''(Also known as '''Rascal Raccoon and Rascal Raccoon Jr.) is a former cast member from the 1990s cartoon "The Wacky Weirdo Pack" and a former criminal of the Melody Street Franchise. He was a cartoon child star, Now was a master thief. Personality Rascal Raccoon was a child star who loves taking things in the 90s cartoon, Now as an adult and a former criminal...He can be silly and pesky, but he's more of a comic relief with some sarcasm Appearance * Fur: Grey, Dark grey, Black, White * Clothing: White shirt, Blue overalls with grey buttons * Face: grey whiskers, Cartoony black nose Marks * Smiley Face (His belly) Japanese Name ラスカル ラクーン (rasukaru rakuun) Character Song Lunatic by Rezz (One of REZZ's classic songs on Soundcloud, Check it Out!) Wand Type * Fairy Wand Weapons * Classic Toon Mallet * Classic Toon Bomb * Other Dangerous Classic Weapons Forms * The Raccoon Wizard * Super Raccoon Phrases Catchphrase: * Ain't I a Fool? Transforming: * Smiley Face Power Transform! * Smiley Face Power Super Transform! Wand Activate: * I must summon the power of the Fairy Wand! Spell: * By the power of the Fairy Wand! Super Spell: * By the super power of the Fairy Wand! Fun Facts * He's Aesexual (Because he has flirting problems with men and women) * Although he was a former criminal, he's still a master thief when he was still in Melody Street, USA. But Melody and her friends must get him use to stealing. (Apparently, he was originally going to be an anti-villain) * He's a parody of Mickey Mouse, Roger Rabbit, and Bugs Bunny Origin Rascal Raccoon Jr. was a biggest child star of the 1990s cartoon from K-9 TV (Parody of Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network) called The Wacky Weirdo Pack, where he and his father plot their plans to steal anything like a kids' love-able breakfast cereal, any items from the museum like a Diamond and a Ruby, and a country man's favorite banjo, But failed just like Wile-E-Coyote's fail attempts. After their show got cancelled because of the low ratings, He and the cast members are fired and promised they'll never ever, '''EVER, COME BACK!! '''18 years later...He's now an adult and has become a master theif. But one day, he was sent to prison for mass stealing. After 1 week of being in Jail, He finally left prison to give up his life of crime, but was sent to Melody Street, USA so he can make friends with the citizens including his childhood friend Wayne E. Wolfe (now DJ WOLF3) and can get use to stealing. Gallery Coollogo com-17522400.png|Rascal's Logo Rascal's Inspirations.png|Rascal's Inspirations: Mickey Mouse (©️ Disney), Roger Rabbit (©️ Disney), Bugs Bunny (©️ Warner Bros), Duck Dogers (©️ Warner Bros), Dagget Beaver (©️ Nickelodeon), Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner (©️ Warner Bros), Ren Höek (©️ John K, Nickelodeon), Ickis (©️ Klasky Csupo, Nickelodeon), and Wile E. Coyote (©️ Warner Bros) Meme: TXToonGuy1037|link=https://www.deviantart.com/txtoonguy1037/art/My-OC-AU-Character-Meme-584551974 Fanart Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Toon Category:Raccoon Category:Child Stars Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Idiots Category:Aesexual Category:Comic Relief Category:Sarcastic Category:Fired Category:Thieves Category:T.N.T. Members